


电光幻影23

by semiquaver



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver





	电光幻影23

韩沉醒来时，井然就趴在他的身边。男人的睡姿少有的不好，半张脸埋在枕头里，像个孩子似的捏着枕头的一角，白色的家居服裹在他的身上，可以看见他漂亮的蝴蝶骨微微突出的模样。  
他睡得很沉，呼吸平缓，韩沉撑起身体看他的时候，能看见他漂亮高挺的鼻梁和闭起的嘴唇，神情安逸而自然。韩沉想，他或许有些累坏了。  
自己昨天才终于获准出院，虽说医生一再强调是因为他过硬的身体素质才恢复得这么快，而这位平时闲不下来的黑盾组组长只觉得闲得浑身骨头都快散了架。可井然总比他谨慎那么多，即使他一再强调自己已经痊愈，还是被对方和医生按在医院里做了不短时间的复健才放人。  
出院又是好一阵折腾，井然把他按在病房里，自己上上下下的折腾，在他眼里总是瘦瘦弱弱的一个人，办起事来出人意料地雷厉风行。韩沉望着尚在睡梦中的人的侧脸，他的脸颊凹下去，似乎又变得更瘦了。住院这段时间，韩沉只觉得自己被喂得曾经成块的腹肌都要连起来，而井然却一天瘦过一天。  
韩沉向对方那边靠了靠，伸手轻轻地盖在他细瘦的后腰上。他的手掌轻轻地从衣服的下摆滑进去，从后腰轻轻地抚摸到脊背，再把对方整个人往自己的怀里环了环。怀里的井然扭动了一下，发出一声模糊的“别弄”。  
许是早晨还不清醒，那人还带着些鼻音，柔柔软软黏黏糊糊的声音响在韩沉的耳边，不像是抱怨更似撒娇。井然还闭着眼睛，虽然软软地哼了两声，却配合地挪动了一下身体，乖乖地窝进身后男人的怀里。  
把人搂在怀里，韩沉才更觉得井然几乎是又瘦又小了。他轻轻环着对方的腰，手掌从侧腰一路滑到对方平坦地腹部，再向上慢慢地抚摸着，几乎能摸到根根分明的肋骨。  
“困……”井然微微抬了抬眼睛，还没完全睁开就又闭上。他的用手肘轻轻地撞了撞韩沉，然后在对方捏住自己的手腕时又完全松了力气。  
“你继续睡。”韩沉凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊。  
于是，怀里的人又乖乖地闭上了眼睛，调整了一下姿势，几乎整个人都紧贴在了韩沉的身前、不一会儿，他的呼吸就又变得悠长而缓慢起来。  
而美人在怀，韩警官却显然不那么好受。他住院这些日子，至多用手解决过几次。自从那次井然帮他口交便在浴室里吐了以后，韩沉便再也不肯答应对方要用嘴帮自己解决的请求。即使井然说过好几次自己不介意，他也不想再看到对方吐得红通通的眼眶。  
怀里的人像是梦到了什么，挣扎着动了动，臀瓣便蹭到了韩沉已经半硬的性器，无异于火上浇油。  
这一下，本就睡得不沉的井然像是终于知觉到了什么，又微微扭动了一下，柔软的臀瓣在韩沉逐渐变得灼热和硬挺的男性器官上又来回磨蹭了几次，他才像是察觉出什么不对，羽翼般的睫毛动了动，半睁开来。  
“你让我怎么继续睡？”井然的声音软软的，话语虽然是抱怨，却没带上半分愠怒，反而像是撒娇。  
韩沉搂着他的腰，嘴唇吻着他的后颈和肩膀，弄得井然忍不住又缩了缩。他还是醒得不够完全，说话比平时又软糯了好几分，模模糊糊的几乎分不清，“怎么大清早就这样……”  
“怎么样？”韩沉在他的耳边带着气声笑，呼吸就打在对方的耳尖，果然带起一片明显的红晕。  
这是明知故问。  
井然没说话，过了一会儿，他闭上眼睛，用后腰蹭了蹭那根存在感超群的玩意儿的顶端，小声道：“做吧。”

“你睡吧。”韩沉轻声说，他的手掌干燥而温暖，轻轻柔柔地从腰侧顺着人鱼线往下，扯开松松垮垮的睡裤探了进去。对方的性器也早就半勃，被人一抚摸，怀里的人立马就瑟缩了一下。  
怀里的人闭着眼睛，手轻轻地推了一下韩沉的手臂，“我怎么睡。”  
细细碎碎的轻吻落在井然的肩头，韩沉的手抓着对方的性器有节奏地套弄着，不急不缓，快感来得不算猛烈，却稳定地堆积着，一点一点地把人往欲望的深渊里拉。韩沉的手法不错，又或许是天生的默契使然，井然的呼吸已经在他的动作下逐渐变得粗重起来。他依然闭着眼睛，眉头却轻轻皱了起来，半张的嘴里溢出些许零零碎碎的呻吟。  
韩沉缓慢而轻柔地拉下他的睡裤和内裤，井然像是只乖顺的猫任由对方动作。一切都是缓慢而慵懒的，与这清晨的氛围恰恰相合。井然依旧是半张脸埋在枕头里，闭着眼睛让他看上去好似还在睡梦中。韩沉的手指沾了润滑剂，轻轻地掰起他的一条腿，缓缓地送进他的后穴里。  
这个姿势进入起来有些困难，井然的身体又太久未经性事，扩张进行得缓慢而有些艰难。但一切都不急，韩沉也着实耐心十足。井然的身上已经出了一层薄汗，身体软乎乎地陷在柔软的床铺中，手指不自觉地捏紧了自己枕头。  
“宝贝，舒服吗？”韩沉的嘴唇磨蹭着他脸颊，给他一个个缠绵又温柔的亲吻。  
井然到底是脸皮薄，即使不是第一次，也觉得面上一阵阵发热，他故意偏了头，想尽可能地把整张脸埋进柔软的枕头里，过了半晌才低声答道：“我睡着了。”  
韩沉忍不住笑出声来，他的声音很低，灼热的气息挠在井然的皮肤上，几乎让他的心都一阵阵地发痒。男人将他环得更紧了些，灵巧的舌尖卷着对方的耳垂吮吸，“那你这样是梦到我了吗？”  
本是开玩笑的话，此刻说起来却格外让人脸红心跳。井然没有回答，可脸上又深一层的红晕却骗不了人。  
身后的扩张仍然不紧不慢，痛感和异物感逐渐消散，快感渐渐堆叠上来，让怀里的人的身体又柔软了几分。即使努力把自己埋进枕头里，不可抑制的呻吟还是逐渐在空气中弥散开来，井然紧闭的眼睛颤抖着，浓密的睫毛上沾染上了一片湿润。  
好一会儿，井然才睁开了眼睛。他的眼眶又红了，眼泪随着他眨眼的动作顺着脸颊又落在他早被自己舔得湿润的嘴唇上。  
“韩沉……”他用气音轻轻地喊。  
被呼唤到名字的人微微撑起身体，吻过他脸颊上的泪痕：“不舒服？”  
“没……”他像是极其羞耻似的，低声反驳，然后才补充道，“我是梦到过你。我梦见你吻我，我们像现在这样，我……啊！”  
他发出一声低低地尖叫，接着抿紧了嘴唇，像是羞极了，再不肯说下去。韩沉又在刚刚那处按了按，果然怀里的人一阵颤抖，舔了舔嘴唇，竟然带着些抱怨地瞥了他一眼。  
韩沉朝着他笑了笑，抽出埋在他身体里的手指，轻轻地掰过他的下巴，凑过去啄了啄他柔软的嘴唇。  
“给我下半生的时间，好吗？”韩沉将他挡在额前的刘海轻轻地拨开，“我陪你，让你的梦都走进现实里。”

从侧面进入还是有那么一点不方便，井然相当配合，任由着韩沉轻轻抬起他的一条腿，硬挺的性器缓慢地从他的身后进入。  
韩沉的节奏不算快，撞击却很得要领，井然整个人都慵懒地不像话，软乎乎地半趴在床铺里，迎接着身后人的动作。他的头发散了下来，凌凌乱乱地撒在脑后，而额前的刘海却被汗水沁润，半沾在皮肤上。  
他上半身的衣服还穿得好好的，下半身却未着寸缕，那一身白色的睡衣几乎被撩到胸口，露出他细瘦的腰肢，还有因为过瘦而变得极为突出的胯骨。他的皮肤还是那么白，轻轻一揉便留下几道红色的痕迹。这个男人仿佛一件易碎的艺术品，是那些玻璃罩中的白玉或是瓷瓶，几乎让人不敢再多用力。  
井然的手指抓着柔软的枕头，眼泪已经在白色的棉质布料上泅开了一大片。那对漂亮的眼睛总是眨了眨又闭上，只把脸埋得更深，却止不住嘴角边愈发高亢而婉转的呻吟。  
韩沉将他揽在怀里，伸手套弄着他硬挺的性器，前后快感的夹击让井然几乎浑身颤抖起来。  
高潮来临时，井然脸脚趾都绷了起来，他把身体蜷缩得更紧，细细的呻吟压在喉咙里，又一次让韩沉想起骄矜的布偶猫。  
两人的身上都出了一层汗，黏黏糊糊靠在一起竟然也不算难受。井然的脸颊早就红了个透，此时被人搂紧在怀里，身体里的东西虽然已经释放，它的主人却像是故意恶趣味似的，不肯抽出来。  
“我要去洗澡。”大约还是害羞，井然挣扎了一下，扭动着想要从韩沉的怀里出去。  
韩沉却像是故意的，故意伸手拢了拢怀里人，惩罚似的咬了咬对方因为动作而凸出的蝴蝶骨。  
“韩沉！”井然低声惊呼。  
男人的舌头在那不太明显的牙印上打了个转儿，像是舔舐伤口的兽类一样，小心翼翼地来回舔了好几次。  
“我的。”


End file.
